2 Entre pelea y pelea (Ranma)
by noalenna
Summary: Akane y Ranma tienen un secreto, ambos al descubierto Escrita como primer capítulo, pero si os parece que la deje como one shoot, comentadme por favor. Gracias por leerme
1. Chapter 1

\- Akane ve a despertar a Ranma que vais a llegar tarde al instituto.

Como todas las mañanas, Akane tiene que ir a despertar a Ranma porque no se levanta, se acerca a él, le da un beso tierno en los labios, y luego una patada gritando:

\- Ranma, levanta! Tenemos que ir al instituto y no has desayunado.

Pero esta mañana es diferente, Ranma se levanta rápidamente y acorrala a Akane en la pared y le da un beso con sentimiento.

\- Todas las mañanas igual Akane, una de sal y otra de arena, reconoce que me quieres

Akane va a asestarle una torta, pero con sus reflejos de felino, Ranma agarra su mano y la detiene.

\- Cariño, siempre he sido más fuerte que tú, pero creo que no te habías dado cuenta.

\- Cariño? Desde cuando esas confianzas?

Y Akane se escabulle y baja a terminar su desayuno.

Ranma se asea rápido y baja a desayunar, come su arroz rápidamente y alcanza a Akane que ya sale por la puerta.

Van sin hablar al instituto y Akane mira al suelo muy avergonzada.

\- Desde cuando lo sabes?- Pregunta Akane.

\- No se… dos? Tres meses?

Akane lo mira muy sorprendida, tanto tiempo se ha estado haciendo el dormido para recibir su beso mañanero?

La conversación muere y siguen camino de la escuela.

Cuando llegan, como siempre una marea de chicos se acerca para atacar a Ranma, pero esta vez Akane los vence a todos y le dice a Ranma:

\- Date prisa que llegamos tarde

Ranma que la había estado observando desde el muro, da un salto y acompaña a su prometida y espera que pronto algo más a la clase que comparten.

De lejos un Kuno sorprendido los observa, algo ha pasado entre ellos que él tiene que descubrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un día normal en el instituto, Ranma y Akane salen solos como siembre Ranma subido en el muro y Akane a su vera abajo. Van en silencio, raro en ellos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Al final Ranma se decide a hablar:

\- Que te parece si en vez de ir a casa directos hoy hacemos algo?

Akane lo mira con ojos como platos y le contesta:

\- Como qué?

\- Pues podemos ir a una cafetería a tomar algo, o a ver una película al cine, o también podemos acercarnos a unos recreativos o al parque de atracciones ese que querías ir.

Akane aún más sorprendida se ha quedado muda, cuando recupera su voz:

\- Vaya veo que de vez en cuando me escuchas, pero como te ha dado por ahí?

\- Bueno, me gustaría que empezásemos a hacer cosas juntos aparte de entrenar o pelearnos

Akane cabila tentada de seguir con su pose de mala leche y odio a Ranma, pero reconoce para sus adentros que él ha dado el primer paso, y se alegra sobremanera, pero no puede reconocerlo

\- Está bien, elige tú, sorprenderme.

\- De acuerdo- sonríe el de forma muy atractiva.

Ambos cambian de dirección, y Ranma hace algo impensable en él, da un salto y se pone a su lado caminando.

Visto que ha gustado y que ya lo tenia escrito, aquí os subo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste, muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestras reviews (lo que me esta costando subirlo como segundo capítulo...


	3. Chapter 3

A dónde llevarla? El parque de atracciones no era buena idea porque al día siguiente teníamos clase, las recreativas resultaba muy infantil, así que lo mejor era una película, sabía que había una película ñoña que ella quería ver, así que se sacrificaría por ella y la soportaría.

\- Vamos al cine a ver esa película que le dijiste a Nabiki que querías ver.

\- En serio? No te veo yo soportándola

\- Haré un sacrificio, vamos

Y la cogió de la mano

Akane se ruborizo.

\- Nos van a ver

\- Y?

Mientras tanto sin ellos darse cuenta un Gosunkugi sobornado por Kuno los seguía de lejos, rabiaba y llevaba su muñeco vudú para machacarlo a la mínima.

Akane y Ranma llegaban al cine y por suerte solo faltaba media hora para la próxima sesión de la película que quería ver Akane. Decidieron acercarse a una cafetería para hacer más amena la espera.

Ya en el cine ambos se sentaron en sus localidades y esperaron a que empezase la película.

Ranma puso su mano sobre la de Akane, y esta no retiró la suya, la cosa empezaba bien.

Lo sientoooo, se que este también es muy cortito, espero que los siguientes me vayan saliendo más largos

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, sean buenos o malos


	4. Chapter 4

4

(En el cine)

Ranma no se estaba enterando de la película, menos mal por otra parte, porque aunque no lo estuviese dando a entender, estaba muy muy nervioso, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que Gosunkugi no les quitaba ojo.

Por su parte Akane pensaba lo mismo, tendría que volver a ver la película porque de lo nerviosa que estaba no se estaba enterando de nada.

Solo se daban la mano y ambos estaban atacados, tanto tiempo de peleas y de demostrar que no había nada entre ellos, que cuando llegó el momento, ambos sin ninguna experiencia, no podían estar tranquilos.

La película por fin termino y ambos dijeron que les había gustado mucho.

\- Ha estado muy bien, verdad Akane?

\- Sí, me ha gustado mucho

Al salir se dieron cuenta que era bastante tarde.

\- Qué hacemos? Vamos juntos a casa?

Akane lo miró sorprendida, pero tenía razón, por no oir a su padre y a sus hermanas, no sería buena idea que fuesen juntos

\- Tienes razón, no nos dejarán en paz que nos casemos si se enteran que tuvimos una cita.

\- Bueno, podemos acercarnos a casa y cuando estemos llegando separarnos, yo diré que he estado entrenando.

\- Yo diré que fui con unas amigas a ver la película. Así no mentiré tanto, ya sabes que no me gusta.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, mirándose de reojo, sus manos muy cerca, casi tocándose, pero no llegaban a tocarse.

Tan cerca de su casa, no era buena idea que fuesen de la mano, aunque no sería la primera vez que volviesen a casa de una forma extraña.

Gosunkugi les seguía aún manteniendo las distancias, estaba rabiando, a cada rato usaba su muñeco vudú contra las paredes y lo clavaba con un martillo de madera, como odiaba a Ranma.

Ahora se separaban, qué estaban haciendo? Si ya estaban cerca de su casa?, no entendía nada, y porque Akane había decidido salir con ese idiota de Ranma?

Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews de lo que os ha parecido. Muchas gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ya en casa Akane saludó a todos y pidió disculpas por haber llegado tan tarde y no avisar, Kasumi estaba muy preocupada.

No había cenado, pero le había dicho lo contrario a su hermana, de todas formas no habría podido comer nada, tenía mariposas en el estómago.

Ya en su habitación, P-chan lo esperaba sobre la cama, levantó la cabeza.

En ese instante, oyó tocar en su ventana, era él.

\- Qué haces aquí?

\- No puedo permitir que ese bicho se quede aquí, lo siento.

\- Que obsesión tienes con P-chan, si es un cerdito adorable. – Lo cogió y lo abrazó

\- Tengo algo que confesarte…

\- … no sé qué podrías decirme para convencerme.

P-chan se lanza de los brazos de Akane a la cara de Ranma y intenta que no hable, Ranma lo para al vuelo y comenta:

\- Tranquilo, no le diré quién eres, eso se lo tendrás que decir tú y ver si ella te perdona.

\- De que hablas Ranma?

\- Existe un nanichuan del cerdo ahogado Akane- le dice mirándola significativamente

Akane le mira horrorizada, y mira a P-chan enfadada.

\- Porque no me dijiste antes?

\- Ya sabes, honor entre caballeros… no te puedo decir quién es, pero como ha cambiado nuestra situación ya no puedo permitir que duerma contigo.

P-chan mira a ambos como en un partido de pimpón, y Ranma lo mira con su media sonrisa.

El pequeño cerdito se va llorando.

\- Tienes que decirme quien es.

\- No puedo, pero no es muy difícil de adivinar. Bueno yo me voy, no nos gustaría a ninguno que me pillen aquí, y por favor no vuelvas a dormir con ese bicho.

Akane lo observa mientras sale por la ventana y se dispone a ponerse su pijama.

En la entrada Ranma saluda a todos y no da explicación de su tardanza, Kasumi le pregunta si ha cenado y este dice que no, tiene un hambre de lobo, necesita comer para tranquilizarse también.

Otro capitulo más, la verdad es que son cortitos, a ver si poco a poco los voy alargando. Gracias por leer, dejadme alguna review con vuestros comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

6

Como cada mañana, Akane se había levantado pronto y estaba desayunando, Ranma seguía en su habitación, y como iban a llegar tarde debía ir a despertarlo, pero esta mañana era diferente, aunque de todas formas se quejó para mantener las apariencias.

Subió las escaleras con un nudo en el estómago, no podía estar más nerviosa.

Se acercó a la puerta corredera y antes de abrir, respiró profundamente, abrió la puerta y se metió, Ranma no estaba en su futón, fue a dar la vuelta y ahí estaba, cerrando suavemente la corredera le cerró el paso.

La abrazo y la apoyó contra la pared contraria, y empezaron a besarse de forma pecaminosa, qué pensarían sus hermanas si la vieran en esa situación.

Ranma empezó a acariciarle la espalda y fue bajando poco a poco para meter su mano dentro de su uniforme y volver a subir esta vez por delante, empezó a tocar sus pechos de forma sensual, la estaba matando, no podían seguir así, debían ir a clase, pero no podía seguir pensando.

De repente un grito los hizo separarse de golpe

\- Akane, Ranma, que estáis haciendo?- era Nabiki acercándose peligrosamente a la habitación.

Se arreglaron sus ropas como pudieron justo a tiempo de que llegará Nabiki y abriera la corredera.

\- Que estabais haciendo? Ya estáis peleando tan pronto por la mañana? Vamos a llegar tarde al instituto.

Ambos se pusieron colorados, pero Nabiki pensó que estaban furiosos y no le dio más importancia.

Bajaron los tres por las escaleras, medio comieron algo y salieron, Nabiki primero y luego Akane y Ranma.

Ambos en silencio uno arriba del murete la otra a la par abajo, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Akane le daba vueltas a su encuentro matutino, se ruborizaba pero seguía pensándolo. Ranma la miraba de reojo y se ruborizaba al verla ruborizada, deberían hablar de algo.

\- Akane – Ranma –

Dijeron los dos a la vez

\- Tu primero.

\- No tu primero

\- Bueno yo… quería pedirte perdón por mi impetuosidad de esta mañana, pero quería decirte que no me arrepiento, solo del momento mal elegido porque Nabiki nos ha interrumpido en lo mejor

Akane ruborizada lo mira y dice:

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento, pero me da pena por estar engañando a la familia.

\- Pasa de ellos, llevan dándonos la brasa años, y haciendo que nos odiásemos por su culpa.

\- Yo nunca te he odiado Ranma.

\- Yo tampoco, solo hacía ver…

En ese momento una gota cayo en la cara de Akane

\- Noooo, llueve, ahora no… Llegaremos tarde a clase

\- Mira, es la consulta del doctor, entremos y pidámosle un paraguas

El doctor se había dado cuenta que empezaba a llover, y dejo de barrer para entrar en su consulta cuando vio a la pareja.

\- Hola chicos, no tenéis paraguas?

Ranma ya era chica, lo que menos le gustaba a Akane porque le hacía dar muchas vueltas a su cabecita, ella quería a Ranma, pero cuando se convertía en chica, se odiaba a si misma… Debería solucionarlo, no era culpa del chico.

Ya en la consulta, el doctor Tofu preparaba un poco de agua caliente, y los observaba. Algo nuevo había entre ellos.

\- Vosotros ocultáis algo.

\- Que vamos a ocultar dr Tofu? – miraba a otro lado Akane, no se atrevia a mirarlo a los ojos, y observó como Ranma se echaba el agua caliente que lo convertia en chico.

\- Vosotros os habéis liado!

Ambos le miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Como lo sabe?- dijo Akane.

\- Qué tontería- dijo Ranma a la vez que Akane.

Akane se ruborizo y le dijo:

\- No puede decir nada doctor, se lo pedimos por favor

\- Y porque no? Señorita Kasumi! Como usted por aquí. – Y empezó a hacer trizas el paraguas que tenía en la mano y que iba a prestar a los chicos

\- Dr, como esta? Akane, Ranma, que bueno que os he pillado, tomad unos paraguas, corred que llegareis tarde a clase.

\- Señorita Kasumi, hablaba con los chicos de su relación y que no deberían ocultarlo – dijo nerviosamente

\- DOCTOR – dijeron Akane y Ranma al unísono

\- No os preocupéis, ya lo sabía – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisita traviesa.- Casi os pilla Nabiki esta mañana, verdad?

\- Lo has hecho a posta, hermana?

\- Claro, necesito alguien con quien hablar de vuestro amorío secreto

Mientras esta conversación se daba entre las dos hermanas, los chicos las miraban, uno embobado y el otro nervioso.

\- Akane, vámonos, luego hablaremos, los dos, con Kasumi

Y los chicos se fuero corriendo a clase dejando al Dr y a Kasumi solos.

\- Como se encuentra de salud dr?

\- Mu mu muy bien Srta Kasumi, y usted? Su familia?

\- Todos estamos bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, creo que debería irme ya, solo venía a traerles a los chicos los paraguas. Nos vemos pronto

Y el doctor la siguió despidiéndola moviendo la mano embobado empapándose en la puerta.

Mientras, Akane y Ranma corrían para llegar pronto a clase.

Uno un poquito más largo, me estoy empezando a aficionar, en este he metido un poco de magreo, no se si os haya gustado o preferís que lo deje un poco más casto y puro. Espero vuestras reviews.

Gracias por leerme


	7. Chapter 7

7

El día fue bastante normal, al llegar con el tiempo justo evitaron la pelea matutina y las clases fueron de acuerdo a lo establecido.

Como seguía lloviendo, al salir de clase se encaminaron a casa muy despacio.

Al llegar a casa decidieron entrenar en el dojo, pero antes Akane se fue a cambiar a su cuarto.

En su cuarto volvía a estar P-chan

\- Vaya sorpresa, pensé que no volverías, dime quien eres

\- Iiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- No te muevas de aquí

Salió cerrando su puerta y fue a la cocina donde curiosamente Kasumi preparaba una tetera.

La cogió y volvió a su habitación.

P-chan había estado intentando salir de su cuarto, reculo cuando ella abrió la puerta e intento escapar en la abertura.

\- De eso nada, necesito saber quién eres pervertido.

P-chan se puso a llorar, y Akane sintió compasión por él, pero su vergüenza pesaba más, necesitaba saber quien era.

Lo roció, pero el cerdito hizo un quiebro y lo esquivo. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que ya quedaba muy poca agua y la alfombra de su habitación estaba empapada.

\- Necesito saber quién eres P-chan- y se puso a llorar.

Entonces P-chan se despisto y el ultimo chorro de agua logro alcanzarlo, con un chof apareció Ryoga.

Akane empezó a ponerse muy muy colorada, primero de vergüenza y luego de ira, otra vez de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que Ryoga estaba desnudo.

\- Tú, tú, tú, TE ODIOOOOOOO, como has podido? Eres una basura. – Akane le tiro una toalla, y este se cubrió sus vergüenzas y huyo por la ventana.

Ranma viendo que Akane tardaba mucho salió al jardín e iba a trepar a su habitación cuando vio salir por su ventana a Ryoga.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin te ha pillado, un rival menos.

Akane se puso su hakama y bajo las escaleras furiosa, se encontró a Ranma en el camino al dojo.

\- Ryoga? En serio? Tampoco te lo perdono a ti, no me voy a contener- le dijo furiosa

Aunque Akane es fuerte y ágil, no pudo darle ni una sola patada a Ranma, el esquivo cada uno de sus intentos por atacarlo, y sto hizo que Akane se pusiese más furiosa.

\- Me has estado engañando siempre haciéndome pensar que eras pero de lo que eras?

\- Lo siento, solo quería que no te sintieses mal, además hoy te veo muy furiosa y creo que me harías mucho daño.

\- Pelea en serio no solo me esquives.

\- No quiero hacerte daño Akane, además mejor que te desahogues tú, estas muy furiosa.

\- Y tú no lo estarías? Me he desnudado delante de él muuuchas veces

\- Porque te crees que lo odio tanto?

\- Eso es verdad, siempre has estado furioso cuando veías que entraba conmigo y yo sufría por él porque le pegabas, si me hubiese imaginado...

\- Bueno ya da igual, dejémoslo, no tiene remedio, luchemos

Esta vez Ranma en vez de esquivarla paraba sus golpes y le lanzaba alguno pero sin llegar a darle, como marcando los golpes nada más.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Kasumi se acercó al dojo para avisarlos.

\- La cena va a estar enseguida, id a bañaros y luego bajad a cenar.

Se miraron el uno a la otra y se encaminaron cada uno a su habitación, antes Akane le preguntó:

\- Quieres entrar tu primero?

\- Podemos entrar juntos y así ahorramos agua- le dijo lascivamente y luego se echó a reír por la cara por la cara como la grana que se le puso a Akane.- anda, ve tu primero- le dijo dándole un empujoncito cariñoso

Akane ya estaba en la bañera y pensaba, le gustaba que la abrazase y la besase, pero no estaba preparada para nada más, y la insinuación de bañarse juntos, la había dejado estupefacta. Esperaba que no le hiciese más bromas de ese tipo, si es que era una broma.

Mientras tanto Ranma la pensaba, se había puesto tan bonita colorada, había dicho esas palabras en un impulso, él también se moriría de la vergüenza, pero había valido la pena por verla así, su Akane, porque ya era suya y nadie se la podría quitar.

Siete capítulos ya, no pensé que llegaría a tantos... espero que os este gustando y gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

8

Pasaron los días y su relación en secreto iba viento en popa, iban a clase y volvían juntos, siempre seguidos por un Gosunkugi alucinado, que se estaba cansando de seguirlos porque no veía nada.

Ya no se les escapaba ninguna muestra de cariño fuera de su habitación o del dojo, aunque tuvieron una indiscreccion, como aquel día que les pillo Kasumi y tuvieron que hablar con ella, aunque les valió una bronca entre ellos.

\- Lo sabía, os pille

\- Kasumi!

\- Hola chicos- dijo con carita feliz- por fin os pillo in fraganti, que ganas tenía

Akane como la grana, no dejaba de mirar a su hermana, y luego a Ranma para ver que él, aunque sin camiseta, estaba muy tranquilo

\- Os vendría bien un poco de agua fría para templar los ánimos, jijiji

\- No por favor!

Ranma la miro muy extrañado.

\- Qué pasa Akane? El convertirme en chica, aunque no me guste es una parte de mí.

\- Pero prefiero que no pase cuando nos estamos enrollando…

Kasumi se retiró discretamente porque la conversación entraba en unos derroteros que no la incumbían.

Akane se enfureció, se acomodó su hakama y se fue muy iracunda.

Ella estaba más furiosa consigo misma que con él.

Él estaba patidifuso porque no sabía porque ella se había enfadado tanto, aunque el cabreo no les duró, solo hasta la mañana siguiente que Ranma se coló en su habitación.

Se acercó a su ventana y toco suave, Akane estaba despierta, no había dormido nada en toda la noche pensando, se levantó y le abrió la ventana. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de ella y Ranma le dijo:

\- Lo siento

\- Porque lo sientes? No has hecho nada malo, tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar el que no me guste que te conviertas en chica.

\- Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho, he pensado aprovechar estas vacaciones e ir a China a buscar el nannichuan del hombre ahogado, o si no lo encuentro, elegir cualquier otro, todo es mejor que convertirse en chica.

\- Lo dices en serio? Me gustaría acompañarte

\- Es muy peligroso Akane, pero no te lo voy a prohibir, aunque no creo que tu padre te deje venir sola conmigo.

\- Podemos consultarlo en el desayuno

\- Vale

Acabada la conversación, se miraron y se unieron en un beso profundo y hermoso, un beso lleno del cariño que ha ido creciendo día a día y que los llena y completa a ambos.

Kasumi que ha oído ruido en la habitación de Akane, al pasar, toca suave en la puerta y la insta a que se prepare para bajar a desayunar.

Los dos se separan despacito y se miran a los ojos profundamente, no caben palabras para esos momentos de profundo amor.

En la cocina el Sr Tendo espera a que su hija le sirva un tazón de sopa de miso, la ve trajinar en la cocina.

\- Hija deberías casarte.

\- Con quien padre?- le pregunta sin prestar atención realmente a la conversación.

\- No te gusta el doctor? Creo que haríais muy buena pareja.

Kasumi voltea a mirarlo y se percata de lo que realmente le ha dicho su padre, sus mejillas se empiezan a sonrojar.

\- Qué dices padre? El Dr Tofu tiene muchas pretendientes, no se va a fijar en una chica como yo.

\- Que tonterías dices hija, estoy seguro que el Dr Tofu está enamorado de ti.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, como su ayudante esporádico lo he visto como se emociona cada vez que tu llegas- dice Genma entrando en la cocina y sentándose a la mesa.

La chica voltea a mirar a su "tío" y se pone todavía más colorada si es posible.

\- Eso son tonterías, preocuparos más por la boda de Akane y Ranma que están prometidos.

Justo en ese momento llegaban Nabiki y Akane a la cocina, y una Akane enfadada increpa:

\- Y ahora porque me metes a mí? Preocúpate de tus temas amorosos y no de los míos.

\- Qué pasa? – dice un Ranma despistado con todo lo que está pasando en esa cocina.

\- NADA – dicen al unísono las dos hermanas

\- Vale, vale, me da igual. Yo quería comentaros que estaba pensando en volver a China estas vacaciones de verano y buscar el nannichuan del hombre ahogado

Genma y el Sr Tendo lo voltean a mirar.

\- Por qué no te llevas a Akane?- dijo el Sr Tendo

\- Yo también quiero ir – dijo Genma

\- Por qué tengo que ir yo? – dijo Akane, tenía que disimular

\- No creo que sea correcto que una señorita vaya con un hombre, aunque sea su prometido, sola – dijo Nabiki pinchando.

\- Os podríais casar antes de salir para China – dijo Kasumi juntando las manos en un medio aplauso como si fuera una idea estupenda.

Los padres se miraron sopesándolo, Ranma y Akane se miraron también y Ranma dijo:

\- No creo que sea el momento de una boda precipitada, además si viene Genma nos hará de carabina.

\- Si va Akane, yo no voy, casémosles Sun (el padre de Akane and co.)

\- Si es lo mejor, y que se vayan a China de Luna de miel.

\- Porque esta decisión tan arbitraria? Nosotros no estamos de acuerdo – dijo Akane.

Pero Ranma se mantenía en silencio, pensando y mirándola.

Un capítulo más, este lo he dejado bastante interesante, a ver que os parece, espero que os haya gustado que me dejéis comentarios y sigáis leyendo mis paranoias.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Todos voltearon a mirarlo muy sorprendidos, la persona que más se quejaba siempre se mantenía callado y no se quejaba.

Algo estaba pasando, había aceptado por fin su compromiso?.

Todos seguían mirándolo con la boca abierta, incluso Akane que se iba a volver a quejar, se quedó callada, los iba a descubrir. Ya era tarde para reaccionar, agachando la cabeza, se miró sus manos, se las estaba retorciendo de nervios.

Nadie se dio cuenta de ello porque todos seguían mirando a Ranma fijamente.

Por fin Ranma habló:

\- Está bien, iré solo, no necesito ir con nadie. Y tú quédate aquí, no necesito que vayas para tener que estar todo el día pendiente de ti.- le dijo a Akane

Esta lo miró dolida, hubiese preferido que se quejase de su boda, no que la llamase carga, aunque no lo hubiese dicho con esas palabras, porque había sido tan cruel? Vale que tenían que disimular, pero se había pasado. Tendría que hablar con el luego a solas.

Ranma se levantó y se fue a entrenar, Akane que fue a seguirlo para hablar con él, no llegó a tiempo de saber a dónde había ido, había conseguido evitarla.

A partir de ese día, Akane no consiguió hablar con Ranma a solas. Por las mañanas estaba madrugando mucho para entrenar, seguía sin saber dónde, y por las tardes se escapaba antes para evitar volver a casa con ella, pero no iba a casa, llegaba tarde por las noches.

Se estaba empezando a frustrar. Quedaba poco para as vacaciones de verano y llevaba sin hablar con él dos semanas ya. Se iba a ir solo y no habían hablado.

Esa mañana se puso el despertador antes de lo habitual, tenía que conseguir pillarlo y hablar con él.

Eran las 6 am y la casa estaba silenciosa, aun no se había levantado nadie. Akane se puso su hakama y bajo al dojo para esperarlo, se entretuvo entrenando un poco, pasó una hora y media y no venía.

Lo que ella no sabía es que él había bajado como cada mañana y al oír el ruido en el dojo se acercó al mismo y al verla tan concentrada entrenando se había dado la vuelta y se había ido a otro sitio a entrenar.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Ranma no llegaba, tenía que ducharse para ir a clase.

Frustrada se encaminó al baño y se duchó.

Bajo a desayunar furiosa, otra vez había conseguido evitarla, pero no se libraba, hoy tan pronto lo viese en clase iba a hablar con él.

Ya en clase Ranma no aparecía, todos sus compañeros le preguntaban si estaba enfermo, ella enfurruñada no sabía que contestar, la estaba evitando hasta el punto de no ir a clase.

Akane pasó el resto del día triste, su querido Ranma, la estaba evitando, si al ver como la evitaba se daba cuenta que ya era querido. Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

De camino a casa iba conteniéndose las lágrimas, era demasiado orgullosa como para que nadie la viese llorar.

Ranma la vigilaba de lejos, la echaba de menos, pero no quería que lo acompañase a China, era muy peligroso, que pasaba si ella caía en alguna de las fuentes, o peor, que tuviese un accidente mortal y perderla para siempre? Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa aunque ambos sufriesen ahora, dejarían de sufrir cuando el volviese.

Su meta? Encontrar el nannichuan del hombre ahogado, y costase lo que costase debía encontrarlo para ser un hombre completo para ella, su Akane.

Por fin el capítulo 9, no os esperabais esto, verdad? gracias por leer hasta aquí agradezco todos los comentarios, sean buenos o malos


	10. Chapter 10

Y llegó el día de la partida, una Akane muy deprimida ni siquiera había bajado a despedirse.

\- Akane, Ranma se va ya, puede que no lo vuelvas a ver hasta dentro de varios meses, baja para despedirte de él.

Kasumi le dijo a Akane a través de la puerta, a una Akane acurrucada debajo de sus mantas muy compungida, que había pasado noches y noches sin dormir porque Ranma la había estado evitando y parecía que ya no quería saber de ella.

No podía bajar, con qué cara iba a mirarle, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar esa noche, seguro que si bajaba se iba a poner a llorar otra vez, y eso no, eso nunca, no dejaría que nadie la viese llorar.

Ranma mientras tanto ponía buena cara a la familia que estaba por despedirlo, ojala que bajase Akane, no podría soportar el no verla por tanto tiempo, pero entendía que no bajase, semanas de estarla evitando la habrían destrozado, como a él.

\- … y entonces iré yo.

Le decía Genma, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sabía lo que había dicho.

\- Que dices papa?

\- En que estás pensando, no vayas despistado que te puede pasar cualquier cosa. Digo que encuéntralo y cuando por fin sepas donde está, me mandas una carta o un telegrama e iré yo, aunque la vida de panda no es mala.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario del padre de Ranma, la verdad es que como panda no vivía nada mal, era de los malditos el que mejor vivía hasta hace poco junto con P-chan, que hacía mucho que no veían.

Kasumi por fin bajaba las escaleras, sola, así que ya era hora de partir, Akane no bajaría a despedirse, le dolía, pero lo entendía, no podía obligarla.

Nabiki la hermana más perspicaz el día anterior le había regalado una foto de Akane y le había dicho:

\- Para que no te sientas solo en China

A esa chica no se le pasaba una, a veces daba miedo.

\- Bueno, me voy ya, gracias por tomaros la molestia de despediros de mi. Espero volver pronto y sin maldición.

Y agitando la mano, salió de la casa.

Cuando todos se ocuparon de sus quehaceres, Akane bajo a escondidas. Salió corriendo de la casa a por lo menos verlo partir de lejos.

Allí estaba con su mochila a la espalda, no iba muy deprisa, parecía andar con desgana.

\- Espera!

Ranma se dio la vuelta y vio a Akane corriendo hacia él. Se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazaron muy fuerte.

\- Porque me has estado evitando? Te he echado de menos, y te voy a echar de menos.

\- Lo siento, era lo mejor, no quería que vinieses conmigo a China, lo siento.

\- Ten mucho cuidado y vuelve sano y salvo, da igual que aun te conviertas en chica.

\- Intentaré volver sin maldición.

La separó un poco y le dio un beso, un beso lleno de promesas de un futuro juntos.

Kasumi había visto bajar a Akane y se había acercado a la puerta para ver como ambos se despedían. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Na:

Ya queda poco, a ver si encuentro inspiración porque no se como continuar.

Agradezco todos vuestros comentarios, sean buenos o malos


	11. Chapter 11

Llevaba ya un mes en la zona de China donde estaban los Nannichuan, había estado revisando los pergaminos junto con el guarda y no encontraba nada por ninguna parte que indicara donde estaba el del hombre ahogado, se estaba empezando a desesperar.

\- parece ser q al final volveré con la maldición, esto es inaudito, como puede haber tantos y que no haya rastro del del hombre ahogado?

\- No lo sé Ranma, yo llevo años cuidando este sitio y nunca he oído de un nannichuan del hombre ahogado...

A Ranma se le veía cada vez más desesperado...

Además, lo que peor llevaba era el mes de no ver a Akane, acostumbrado a verla todos los días, era raro no haberla visto por un mes.

Pasaron los días y Ranma seguía buscando entre pergaminos y más pergaminos. Se había acercado también a las aldeas cercanas a preguntar a los más ancianos, ninguno le había dado una respuesta afirmativa.

Le habían hablado de una anciana en una aldea un poco más alejada pero aún no había tenido tiempo para acercarse, había llegado la hora.

Junto con el guarda del nannichuan, ya que no sabía Chino, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado en China, siempre había sido un mal estudiante, se encaminaron a ver a la centenaria mujer.

Al mediodía por fin llegaron y debieron esperar a poder ser atendidos, la casa en la que estaba alojada era pequeña pero funcional, y a pesar de la edad a la anciana mujer se la veía muy hábil para la edad que tenía.

\- Buenas tardes señora, hemos venido aquí porque necesitamos información sobre los nannichuan, en especial el del hombre ahogado.

Espero a que el guarda tradujera y continuó.

\- Llevo varios años ya maldito por el de la mujer ahogada y me gustaría deshacerme por fin de esa maldición, pero por más que busco en los nannichuan y en los pergaminos, no me llega ninguna noticia del mismo.

La mujer lo miró y comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, no podía parar de reír, quería intentar hablar pero no podía.

Cuando por fin se calmó comenzó a hablar.

\- Jovencito, te conviertes en jovencita?- volvió a sonreír- pobre, la verdad es que sería mejor que te convirtieses en un animal cualquiera, si hubiese sido yo me habría tirado a cualquier otro nannichuan.

\- No señora, es más cómodo seguir siendo una persona que convertirse en un animal, por lo menos eso creo.

\- Verás, no necesitas el nannichuan del hombre ahogado, que si no recuerdo mal, lo hay, aunque no recuerdo muy bien dónde está- se quedó pensativa- lo mejor es que vayas a la fuente purificadora que quita automáticamente la maldición.

Ranma al oír eso se emocionó, por fin había conseguido una solución, aunque mejor era no adelantarse.

La mujer había seguido hablando.

\- Y siguiendo ese camino llegas a la fuente, es habitual que los de las aldeas vecinas consuman este agua porque es creido que hace que goces de mejor salud, yo cuando era más joven me acercaba habitualmente a consumirla.

Ranma miro al guarda para asegurarse que él se había enterado de a dónde debían ir y que hacer.

Se despidieron de la anciana agradeciéndola efusivamente la información.

Estaba muy emocionado, pero debería esperar al día siguiente, no llegarían antes a la zona de que oscureciese, era muy peligroso de noche.

Na: siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estaba falta de inspiración, pero creo q ya tengo para terminar la historia, lo vamos viendo.

Muchas gracias a todxs los que me leéis, ya sea desde el principio o desde hace poco. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, y espero seguir viéndoos por aquí. Besos


	12. Chapter 12

Por fin había llegado la mañana, no había podido dormir nada de los nervios. Después de tantos años se iba a librar de la maldición, por fin dejaría de convertirse en chica, por fin podría elegir la temperatura del agua sin preocupaciones.

El guarda fue a despertarlo y se lo encontró ya vestido y muy impaciente.

\- Veo q estás muy nervioso, pero tenemos que desayunar, es un camino largo y peligroso si no vas con cuidado.

Llegaron al camino después de desayunar sin más preocupaciones, al fin y al cabo estaban en buena forma y antes de llegar no era peligroso.

Pero el camino propiamente dicho era en la montaña cercana, escarpado y sin barandillas a las que agarrarse, un traspiés podía ser el fin tranquilamente.

Después de horas de un camino un tanto peligroso llegaron a la cima donde estaba la fuente purificadora.

A Ranma se le iluminaron los ojos. Por fin.

Había sido precavido y llevaba unos recipientes preparados con agua fría y caliente, tenía que probarlo antes de volver a bajar.

Cogió el recipiente vacío q había llevado, se acercó a la fuente y se quedó parado.

\- Debo coger el agua del chorro o del estanque?

\- Eso da igual, vamos, comprobemos si funciona.

\- Estoy muy nervioso, y si no funciona? Y si esto no ha servido para nada? La decepción me hundirá...

Por fin se decidió y lleno el recipiente hasta los topes, se lo acercó a la cabeza y vertió todo el agua.

Estaba helado, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no se atrevía a abrirlos.

El guarda empezó a reír y a aplaudir.

\- Funciona, funciona, lo has logrado! Has vencido a la maldición.

Ranma empezó a llorar de pura felicidad, por fin lo había logrado, su periplo de años había concluido por fin y de forma satisfactoria.

Na:

Lo sé, este me ha salido muy cortito, a ver si para los últimos consigo alargar un poco más, pero no prometo nada.

Como siempre muchas gracias por leerme a todxs, gracias por todos los comentarios q me dejáis y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis idas de olla.


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses y no sabían nada de Ranma, ni siquiera su padre tenía noticias de él.

A Akane le había costado acostumbrarse al hecho de no ver a todas horas a Ranma, desde que vivía en su casa, nunca había estado tantos días fuera.

Un mes después de la partida de Ranma, Ryoga se decidió por fin a aparecer y pedirlaperdón

Que vergüenza había pasado, pensar q había estado por años abrazándolo como cerdito, besándole, haciéndole carantoñas, ella que no era cariñosa con nadie, no le gustaba mostrar su afecto en público y con la que creía su mascota se había explayado, por eso le había dolido más descubrir que era un chico, y nada menos que Ryoga, uno de los amigos de Ranma y alguién al que tuvo en consideración muy al principio de conocerlo.

Debió sospechar algo al ver que desaparecía tanto...

\- Yo... he venido a pedirte disculpas

Akane con la cabeza gacha entre furiosa y avergonzada no podía hablar.

\- Me gustaba mucho que me quisieras tanto. Al principio quise decírtelo, pero se fue pasando el tiempo y se me fue de las manos. Llego un momento que ya no te lo podía decir porque tenía miedo que relacionases como en realidad has reaccionado...

\- Así que encima es mi culpa? Tendrás cara, yo que siempre te defendía frente a Ranma y nunca entendí porque te tenía tanto odio, ahora lo entiendo todo, porque sabía tu secreto, lo que no se es como conseguiste que no me lo contara, esa es una prueba de la lealtad que tiene Ranma para contigo y no conmigo.

Ahora el que miraba avergonzado sus manos mientras las estrujaba era él, después de verla tan furiosa, aunque no se lo podía reprochar, había sido mucho tiempo engañándola.

\- No te quiero molestar más, por favor cuídate y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

\- Perdonarte, te perdono, pero no se cuando lo podré olvidar, en parte ha sido una humillación grande. Espero poder hablar contigo normal algún día.

Na:

Otro más para la saca, no quería que se alargase tanto pero creo que uno o dos más ya va a tener, aún no lo sé fijo.

Muchas gracias a todxs por seguirme, leerme y darle me gusta a mis historias, a mi me encanta escribirlas aunque luego me de vergüenza leerlas :D

Espero subir pronto el próximo episodio


	14. Disculpa

Quería pediros disculpas por no actualizar por mucho tiempo, tenía muchos capítulos escritos, pero el doc manager tiene un tiempo que guarda los capítulos y por circunstancias de la vida al no publicar, he perdido todo ... (muchos lloros) como no he guardado nada, tengo que volver a escribir todo, por lo que os pido que me tengáis un poco más de paciencia, prometo que volveré a actualizar mis dos historias, y tal vez me anime a hacer alguna nueva. Lo siento de verdad.


End file.
